Of the two types of pick-up truck covers which are available, namely, soft and rigid covers, soft covers are relatively light in weight and low in cost. Soft covers are easily damaged, have low durability and provide minimum theft protection. Rigid cargo covers are durable and provide theft protection but are heavy and high in cost.
There is an urgent need to reduce the weight of pick-up truck accessories because of concerns regarding decreases in America's fuel consumption caused by increased sales of pick-up trucks. Cargo cover weight also reduces pick-up truck performance and increases the efforts in raising, lowering, installing and removing a cover.
In view of the foregoing, a rigid lightweight pick-up truck cargo cover would satisfy an urgent need and provide other important benefits.